Blood is Thicker Than Water
by Paradigm of a Paradox
Summary: 'I'm in love with my own brother...' Thinking it sent a cold knot to the center of the young man's already tense stomach. '...and I don't know what to do about it.' It wasn't a platonic sort of love, and it was entirely unhealthy to even imagine the types of things Alphonse thought about his brother but he couldn't help it.


**A/N: **_Oh HIA! It's me, Paradigm of a Paradox again. With a brand new stinking story for all you lovely's. This will **NOT** being taking priority over my other story, **Swaying The Straight Line. **I've just had this plot bunny running circles in my head and I can't focus on Roy/Edward. When Alphonse is saying "WRITE MY STORY!" So here it is. I hope you all enjoy._

**_A/N On The Universe_**_: Okay this is kind of following cannon from the movie verse Conqueror of Shamballa. Where Ed and Alphonse are stuck in **OUR** world (Parallel world of earth) but instead of them being stuck in 1923, its 2013. AND they are in America, not Germany._

**_A/N On Reviews:_**_ I adore getting feedback and constructive criticism, but I do have one request to make. When commenting, please bear in mind that your comments and suggestions, both good and bad, are your opinion only, rather than (in general) a statement of fact. It is easy to accidentally insult or offend an author by sounding demanding and entitled in a written review, and I know that is never anyone's intention. By all means tell me if you think something seems a bit off, but give a moment's thought to how the tone of your review might be received. Thanks!_

**Rating Information - Rated "M"** **overall due to scenes of an explicit or disturbing nature later on. Meaning Boy on boy, with incest dabbled into there. If you do not enjoy these types of stories, you may press the back button. But if you do enjoy this type of 'kink' then please stay put. Thing are about to get bumpy in here.**

**Warning: mild language. Talk of brotherly love.**

**Beta: I don't have one for this story, so all grammar and spelling errors are my own. *sadface* Anyone up for the job, please feel free to message me.**

* * *

**Prologue:  
_  
_**

The first rays of the sun were peeking over the tree tops; rich oranges and amber's decedent upon the depths of the fading black nigh time skyline. Deep shades of reds and pinks collided with colors of the coldest blues and blacks, leaving a beautiful display of purples and violets bursting through the heavens above. Lingering stars twinkled dimly and were fading fast with the sun rising brighter in the sky.

It had been one of those warm clear peaceful -chilly- autumn nights with the stars and moon full and round, shimmering beautifully high above.

You could still hear the grass hoppers chirping their sorrowful tune as the night faded into twilight with the morning fog hugging everything it could reach.

Groaning to himself, Alphonse raked his filthy, grime-ridden hand through his long loose blonde hair. Hands soiled from a night spent doing just what he was doing right then.

With a bored shrug and a sigh, the blonde wipe his hand off onto his already filthy black sleep pants.

'_I wish I brought a water bottle up with me…' _He vaguely thought with a twinge of disappointment before dragging the back of his hand over his chapped dry lips, his mouth clicking from lack of moisture.

The blonde had been sitting on the roof way too long, letting another sigh out he wiped his grimy hand over his tired face, '_And a pair of sun glasses.' _He mused distracted by the sun. It was becoming brighter by the minute.

The sun was almost up over the trees and it was already getting chillier up here on his perch. Al closed his burning eyes and sighed, knowing he needed to sleep, but his mind refused to shut down -or let go-.

The previous night it had been around 2:30 am before he'd given up on tossing and turning in his twin bed and silently made his way outside to climb onto the roof of the garage. It was the one place that often offered solace from the outside world, '_even though it was a killer on your back for long periods'_.

Up on its height Alphonse could truly relax and unwind, the place always managing to calm his chaotic racing thoughts. The blondee absolutely loved it at night—'_the night sky is never bitter as to what you have to say to her. She's quiet and only replies with a subtle gust of wind, stroking your face and reminding you she'll listen.'_

Looking down at his dirty hands, Al insides twisted from self contempt. His most inner, personal thoughts stabbed guilty and remorse through his stomach.

'_I'm in** love **with my own brother...' _Thinking it sent a cold knot to the center of the young man's already tense stomach. '_...and I don't know what to do about it.' _It wasn't a platonic sort of love, and it was entirely unhealthy to even imagine the types of things Alphonse thought about his brother but he couldn't help it. He couldn't wrap his brain at how such innocent touches and remarks from his brother could be turn into such dirty things... Feelings, desire, lust, the want of sex... even the urge of needing his brother near him, had turn sexual.

A deep groan fell from Alphonse chapped lips as he pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes sockets. Something simple had now been turn into something carnal and disgusting… Al tried hard not to think of how Edward's perfectly toned body felt pressed up along his as they hugged occasionally. Or how the older male smelled, or how the older blonde's lips would feel, a wet pressed to his cheeks when Edward showed him affection of that kind.

It was all supposed to be simple brotherly love, but Alphonse had turn and twisted those emotions into something he could hardly understand.

He was a 21 year old male; yes he understood the fundamentals of feeling lust and desire for another person. That was not what was confusing him. It was the passion for feeling this way towards a family member. The only family the younger man could ever remember having.

Another deep sigh fell from dry lips, Alphonse dirty hands dropped away from his tired face thoughtlessly. He hated the culpable feeling of dread gnawing at the center of his being.

It had been seven years that Alphonse had his body returned. Seven years, of relearning how to deal with the complex emotions of being a flesh and blood person. Having been trapped for so long within the cold lifeless metal armor, it has all been a continuous strain on the younger blonde. He'd missed a key point in a young man's life, being locked away inside the armor.

-Puberty.-

_'Something must have had gone wrong in the processes of my human transmutation …' _A single thought, deliberated a thousand times over but Alphonse could never come to a conclusion. It would mean placing blame on his brother, and how could Al, when all Edwards ever wanted to do was find a way to return their bodies to the normal.

"But how could I be **normal** when I…." Alphonse spoke aloud to no one, looking down at his soot covered hands. _'Hands Edward gave me.' _The thought caught in Al's throat making it hard for him to breathe without a pain rising in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of burning rimming his lashes. Alphonse shaking hands found perches in his long dirty blonde locks shrouding his shoulders as his head tipped to his chest…

"What's wrong with me…?!" Al exclaimed loudly his hands falling away from his head viciously. His voice carried across the quite morning plain of glass, over towards where the trees hugged the forest line. A couple of birds had flown away at the abrupt break of silence.

The blonde laid backwards, a sigh falling from chapped lips. His spine groaned on the way down from sitting hunched over for far too long. Tired muscle from lack of sleep gave way as he reclined into a laying position. One arm tucked under his head, and the other held high above his face as he reached for the blue sky. Al was close enough to the roofs edge to leisurely let his bare foot hang over the lip. His other leg was propped up on the edge, his tired knee slightly swaying with the gust of subtle winds every now and then.

_'It was the dream which stirred this emotion up…' _Alphonse thought watching the blue of the sky poking through his fingers held high above in the air. His heart accelerated at the thought of the dream he had last night of Edward and himself. The imagery, made Al want to curl in on himself. His stomach felt tight and uncomfortable at his line of thinking... He felt he could cry at any moment. His pale eyes burnt along the rims, his throat sticking together every time he swallowed. With a depressing sigh, Alphonse dropped his hand held in the air down to cup his forehead.

_'One minute l had been laying in bed, trying to resist the urge to grip my...' _Al felt his breath catch at his thoughts. _'...grip my..._' He tightened his hand resting on his forehead into a tight ball of frustration. His eyes squeezed even tighter in embarrassment. Alphonse face had gone hot with his thoughts, '_grip my erection through my sleep pants and jerk myself off to the thoughts of brother...'_

Then the next he was sitting up in bed covered in a cold sweat having woken from a dream. A dream which was so vivid, Al could still feel Edward's hot breath grazing his neck as he continually thrust into the younger's willing body. The feeling of Ed's miss match hands -one cold and metal, the other flesh and calloused- digging into the soft flesh of his Al's tender inner thighs as the elder blonde angled Alphonse's the way he wanted him.

'_Oh, dear me…' _Al's line of thinking was making his skin crawl with shame… but his body ran hot with an unadulterated desire for his brother. Memories of the dream came rushing to the front of his mind unwontedly. Alphonse could feel the phantom touches of his brother finger tips brushing over his heated skin. Could feel Edward's firm hands pressing into his arching spine as the older blonde lapped at Al's chest.

Shivers spiraled down Alphonse body at the memory of the intensely vivid dream. He felt cold to his center, despite of the morning heat beating down upon his reclined body.

The sun was quite high in the sky now as it started to shine into his hazel eyes. Alphonse held his hand up to the sun again, but even with a hand shielding his squinting eyes it was too high and bright in the sky now.

'_Who knew what time it was? If I'd have had to guess I'd have said it was around 9:30…'_

Alphonse laid there, the sun beating down upon his wilting frame. He could feel his already wounded heart shatter into shards, and the jagged fragments felt as if they were lying scattered in his tense stomach causing it to contort, sending bitter bile to lay heavy in his throat.

It was too much— he couldn't handle the burning he was feeling in his soul.

Alphonse knew Edward would probably be rousing soon. A culpable amount of worry and guilt piled onto the already immense weight sitting on Al's shoulders. He knew he was going have to encounter his brother again- it was inevitable- they lived within the same house. Alphonse also knew he was going have to continue the facade he had come up with to live a normal life. A mask he hated to wear, especially with his brother. _'I'm supposed to be able to tell brother anything…' _but how could he? When the very problem was Alphonse had romantic feelings for his sibling?

A deep groan fell from the boy's mouth, "I am so fucked up in the head…" Alphonse dropped his arms to either side of his head, as he stared up to the blue sky. "At least I don't believe in heaven…" '_Because if it was real. I definitely wouldn't be going…' _Alphonse thought with a ghost of a smile tugging at his mouth. '_There's a positive to think about…'_

Wriggling his numbed toes, he felt a warm fuzzy tingling in his dangling foot. Alphonse eyes started to burn with weariness, watery tears escape over the rim of blonde lashes. He rubbed at the mindlessly with his right hand, before dropping it back down the dirty roof.

Before he knew it Alphonse was drifting off staring at the blue morning sky. His chaotic mind finally resting for the briefest moment.

This is when two hands –one entirely cold and the other a warm press- grabbed Al's numb chilled ankles still limply hanging over the edge of the garages lip.

Letting out a startling _"Yelp" _Al bolted straight up, readying to kick at whoever was grabbing at his bare ankle. Well, until and familiar tone drifted up from the ground below and it froze him mid action.

"Alphonse, what the hell?" Edward stood below Alphonse with his trademark scowl on his face, his words spoken harshly.

"Oh, Sorry brother… I just thought…" Al said briefly being rudely interrupted by his perturbed older brother.

"What the hell are you doing up there anyways?"

The older blonde hands found purchase on his narrow hips as he spoke upwards. "You better not have been asleep up there again…"

"I didn't…" Al spoke quickly over the edge, before shaking his head, "I mean— I wasn't sleeping..."

Edwards golden eyes stare upwards intensely towards the boy perched on the roof. "Good…" he said with tightness in his words. "Now, will you get down from up there? Before you break your neck or something…"

Alphonse tentatively watched his brother's arm fall back away from his hips as Ed slipped his hands into his back pockets.

Al was once again glad he didn't believe in heaven or hell because he was sure if he did have faith, he would be on his way to an eternity of misery in hell with the inappropriate thoughts of his brother racing through his mind.

With Edward's hands in the back pockets of his black jeans, Ed was squinting up towards Al through the angry glare of the sun bleeding on his handsome face. Alphonse realized, Ed was freshly showered— the younger man could tell by his brothers blonde locks being still wet, the dampness turning them a darker mousy shade of blonde, not at all like his usual sun bleached hair. His wet hair was bound back in atypical Edward plait braid. His cheeks were a nice rosy pink from the warm shower.

_'Naked, in the shower.'_ Al's mind kept repeating this over in his head, offering up visuals—'_as if I needed them'_—of Edward wet and moist from the water pouring over his body, his hair slicked back and water droplets dripping off the tip of his nose. The stream of soap bubbles from his body wash would be slowly slipping down his firm torso, taking their time... They would glide down his tanned muscular back, until they slid down and over his round, plump, delicious, perfectly sculpted ass cheeks...

_'Stop right there, do not let that thought continue!'_ Alphonse rational side blared at him decisively and urgently.

Glancing down at his ruggedly handsome brother, Alphonse was taken aback by the sheer magnitude of him.

Edward really was ruggedly beautiful; blonde hair fell to mid shoulder blade, a strong masculine face, and sharply defined cheek bones, coupled with a perfectly shaped nose, and full luscious pink kissable lips. His wide broad chest told you he worked out even with his tight black t-shirt on. One arm, made up of debasing cold metal –a sacrifice made to save my life- and the other nothing but warm living flesh.

Alphonse allowed his gaze to travel down to Ed's tight black faded jeans. He finished his look off with a pair of heavy combat boots left unlaced.

Edward was nothing but man. '_He'd really grown up a lot, since we were kids.' _The way Ed talked, the way Ed walked. How he holds himself. Masculinity  
flows off him in waves.

He was the main reason Alphonse was up there on the uncomfortable roof top. Edward plagued his every waking moments '_apparently my sleeping ones too'._ It had been impossible for Al to find peace after last night disturbance and if the previous night was any indication –and it was- Edwards sinfully mouth was Alphonse could dream about, think about…

A sigh fell from chapped lips, '_Edward was just too beautiful for his own good…' _A bitter laugh bubbled over the brim of Al's mouth at that thought, '_Better yet, for my own good.'_

"…earth to Al, you in there, little brother?" Ed reached up again to touch the bottom of Alphonse bare foot, and even though his legs were practically numb from the waist down, the spot where Edward touched the younger blonde was still tingling when Ed pulled his hand way, shoving it back into his front pocket.

Pulling his leg back up and bringing them both to his chest, Alphonse casually crossed his arms over the fronts of them before slightly nodding his head and turning his face away from his brothers keen eyes.

Al could hear a sigh fall from the man standing below him and the next time Ed spoke there was lightness to his voice. "Al, maybe you should come down. It's almost eleven, you should eat something. You're not looking so hot."

Alphonse had stopped listening at his brother words when Ed had said "It's almost eleven…"

The expletive fell from the younger blonde's mouth before he could think better of it, Al heard his brother's sharp, "Hey, watch your mouth" but he choose to ignore him. '_My afternoon class was starting soon; I'm going to be late…' _Al thought, abruptly scooting backwards and standing on numb legs. Which turn out to be a bad idea, his knees almost buckling from underneath him. Al swore under his breath again –but at much softer pitch-, moving at a slower pace, he walked towards the ladder on the other side of the flat roof top.

Looking down, the world dipped slightly on the edges of Alphonse vision. The lack of sleep was finally catching up to the younger man.

Wiping a hand over face, Al took a deep breath looking down, trying to wake up and calm his shaking nerves. Turning around, he started the voyage down the rickety ladder.

And right when the young man thought he had made it down alive and safe his numbed feet decided unexpectedly to stop working. Down Alphonse plunge, backside first, arms flailing like a lunatic, tensing with the thought of hitting the floor. The only thought going through his mind as Al fell were, '_This is going to hurt.'_

But the pain never came…

Well, there was an ache, but Alphonse wouldn't technically classify it as pain, it was more along the lines of a minor inconvenient. The subtle twinge of a phantom pain he had experience on his decent down the evil tripping latter disappeared almost simultaneously as Al realized what he had fallen into, well, more like who he'd fallen down upon.

For Edward had caught his younger brother— and mind you not in the gentlest manors, but they've both have received worst then a small bump.

Al landed on him with an 'oomph' sound, his back firmly pressed against Ed's broad chest, his hands gripping Alphonse thinner biceps. Apparently, he had walked around the side of the garage without his brother noticing—that was when Alphonse realized he was probably more exhausted than he'd previously thought.

"Whoa, Al. You alright?" Edward questioned in a voice dripping with honey to the younger blonde hazy mind— all smooth and rich, he definitely could feel every vibration from Ed's chest as he spoke. Al's whole torso was leaning against Edwards strong, wide body. His backside pressed tightly against his brother groin— so close Alphonse could feel the seam of the zipper through the thin material of his tight black sleep pants as it dug into his behind.

Knowing Edward wouldn't care –or think any lesser of him-, Al leaned his tired head back against Ed's broad shoulder, turning his nose into the warmth of the skin he found there, breathing in his brother unique scent. '_It was purely Brother_.' Nothing in the world could compare to the scent of Edward's skin— it was intoxicating; the scent of sandalwood, sweat, metal and alight twinge of motor oil. His skin felt so warm to Alphonse chilled cheek; he pushed himself further into Ed's blissful heat. Only realizing how cold he truly was.

"Alphonse you're fucking freezing!" Ed exclaimed roughly, next to the boy's ear. His hands tightened on his younger brother's thin biceps, pulling Al off his chest, turning the small male around to look at him. "How long have you been out here?"

A shiver from the cold winds nipped up Alphonse thin frame, making him shutter from the lost warmth of Edwards warm -welcoming- body.

"Only a short while…" Al started before another set of chills quaked through his system, making him an obvious liar to his brothers knowing golden gaze. Alphonse was never really good -per se- at lying, and was only proving the point as of now, with his body racketing with bouts of shivers. _'Brother knew I've been out here a lot longer than I had said.' _Alphonse bit at his bottom lip nervously.

Edwards's intense eyes looked his younger brother up and down. The coldness of Ed's metal hand on Alphonse bare bicep prickled his skin. Flesh bumps awoke in its wake. The older of the two realized and drew Alphonse closer to the warmth of his body. His cold mechanical hand slipped over Al's clothed back as if not to make his younger brother any colder.

Ed wouldn't let it go, "Holy hell, Alphonse, you're going to catch a cold sitting out here in next to nothing…"

Al had stopped listening as his older brother drew him into the circle of heat. The older blonde cheek brushed against the younger's face, '_he hadn't shaved…' _Alphonse thought sinking into his brother hug. Edwards's scruffy stubble told him this. It left a fiery trail where it scraped against Al's smooth skin. In fact it felt like his whole body was ablaze as he melted into the warmth of his older brother's chest. Not caring –just for this moment- he was supposed to pretending they were just brothers. Instead Al allowed himself to imagine his brother hug was something much more intimate. A lovers touch…

The fantasy didn't last long as Edward pulled away from the hug. The warmth of his arms dropped away from Al's trembling body and was replaced with a worried tone.

"Alphonse… you alright?"

Al could feel his whole body go rigid with the question. He would have laughed at the irony in his brother query, if he didn't feel like he was going to shatter into a thousand pieces any moment. '_Of course brother would worry, doesn't he always…'_

"I'm fine…" Al tired to say this with a smile on his face, but he knew it fell short of meeting his eyes.

"Alphonse…" Ed spoke in his I'm-your-older-brother-voice. Alphonse held his gaze, and repeated that he was fine. Edward didn't believe him. The younger blonde could see the firm set of his brother lips, but for some unknow reason Ed let it go.

Edward brought his flesh hand to ruffle Alphonse hair affectionately as he spoke with a subtle smile curling his lips. "I'm here if you wanted to talk about it."

Alphonse felt his stomach contort at the loving scuffle of his hair, something Edward has always done to him. But only recently had the touch left him craving for more.

"I know that brother…" The sadness was making its way back into Al's voice at the word 'brother.' Biting the inside of his cheeks before he would say something stupid. Alphonse turned on the balls of his bare feet, trying to make a clean break for the house. He called over his shoulder about him being late for class and disappeared into the house without a backward glance.

_To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring ourselves.  
-Federico Garcia Lorca_

* * *

**5 reviews for update!**


End file.
